Broken Glass
by TranquilTyper
Summary: After her parents died in a car accident, naive Bella Swan was forced into a relationship with her godfather's son, Jacob. After what feels like years of being tortured and depressed, Bella manages to get away and start a new life in Forks, where she meets a curious Edward Cullen. Can Bella step away from the past and let Edward in, or will her inner demons come back to haunt her?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, guys :) **

***nervously waves***

**This is the first _ever _story that I have written and posted on Fanfiction, but thought I'd give it a go! I've had a nagging passion to want to write a story lately, and I'm finding it quite tricky to come up with a solid plot – but if any of you guys reading this bear with me, I'm sure I'll slowly adapt to the writing life! I am an avid lover of clichés, so _do_be warned that this story will contain... (a lot) just a few of them ;) However, when I say clichés, I promise I won't be ridiculously soppy and cheesy. The theme of this story is M rated, merely because of possible cuss words and the plot that I'm working on. There's gonna be no sexual content in it, so if you're not a fan of that, I guess this isn't the story for you.**

**I'll try my hardest to update whenever I'm not doing my college work; however, l I ask is that you _please _hit that review button and tell me your honest opinion at the end of each chapter... good, bad, ugly, I don't mind!**

**Here we go! My first ever chapter– I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – Stephanie Meyer does. I'm merely having fun with her characters.**

"_It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."_  
― Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Swan and up until three years ago, my life was perfect.

It was just me, my daddy and mom living in our quaint and small home; our cottage. My mom and pops were madly in love, and although it sickened me to see them make puppy eyes at each other _every second of every day_, looking back on it now, it was sweetest thing ever. My father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police in Phoenix, Arizona, and was the greatest man to grace this earth. My mom, Renee was my inspiration. She chose to quit the working life at an early age, and instead focused on becoming the best stay at home mom there could be.

And _oh_, how she was.

My favourite childhood memory was when she would put together a picnic, and her, my daddy and I would go down to Mariposa Park. We would feed the ducks, and I'd order Charlie to push us higher, _higher, _on the swing sets, whilst laughing at mom when she'd scold my dad to stop.

She never admitted that she was scared when she went too high – she was way too stubborn for her own good. Not a pushover, like me.

Those days were my favourite. Unfortunately, I hadn't had one of those days for a long while; too long. Because on December the 7th 2010, my life came to a screeching halt, and my whole world was ripped apart. My precious mom and dad were taken away from me in a car crash. Although the day I heard the news is all a blur to me now, I can still remember the gut-wrenching words that split my heart into two, that day.

"_Miss Swan...incredibly sorry...slipped...icy...lost control..."_

_..."I'm so sorry. Your parents didn't make it, Miss Swan."_

That's when my life changed for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)**

**I know that the chapter was extremely short and angst filled, but this had to be done to get some background of what poor Bella has been through. **

_**Please review**_ and tell me what you think!

**Until next time,**

**\- TranquilTyper **

**xxx.**


	2. Let it Go

**Helloooo, guys! :)  
I'm sat in college right now &amp; have some extra time to kill since I've finished my work. So I thought I'd write a little more. Although I know this chapter won't be out for a while, I'm gonna get a start on it now, and then keep going back to it over the next week or so. College is holding me back so much at the moment, I have assignments, papers and exam dates all being thrust into my face at once – but I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Just wanted to let you know that I've changed the summary a little bit - nothing major, just a little change regarding Billy, the godfather. I didn't want him to be a bad character, I've decided to leave that all to Jacob ;) **

**Alas, here we go! See you on the other end :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. **

* * *

"She could just pack up and leave, but she does not visualize what's beyond ahead."  
― Núria Añó

* * *

I try to fight the tears back as I examine my wrist. Damn, it hurt. Why am I such a clumsy person? _If it's not for somebody else hurting me, I can always rely on myself_. I think, bitterly.

"Bella, where are you? Why are the groceries all on the floor_?" _Snapping my head up, I catch sight of my shocked face in the mirror. Oh, crap. Jacob's home.

"Erm, I'll be down in a minute!" I reply quickly. Panicking, I clean myself up and step out of the bathroom, heading downstairs.

_Please don't be in a bad mood, _I chant internally.

By the time I reach the bottom step, I can see that he hasn't bothered to pick up the groceries; choosing to step over them, ignoring them completely. Wincing as I bend my wrist, I pick up the grocery bags that I had dropped when I slipped on the mat entering the house, and put them down on the dining room table.

Looking up, I paste a smile on my face and turn towards Jacob.

I can't deny it; he _is _a good looking man. His hair is shoulder length, but the same colour as mine: boring brown. His square jaw is clenched in what I can see as anger, and his once warm, chocolate and coffee coloured eyes, are now a cold and daunting brown, as they look me up and down.

"Hi, how was your day?" I feign interest, not caring in the slightest.

I hold in an annoyed sigh as he shrugs off his coat and throws it over the dining room chair – is it so hard to at least _try _to help keep the house clean?

Looking towards his face to make sure he hasn't seen my expression, I immediately notice how tense and annoyed he looks. "Do not even fucking remind me of today, Bella. This guy brought in his dodgy car to the garage, and trust me when I say this, the list of failures about it went fucking on_ and on, _and he wants the car fixed for tomorrow_. _I mean, who does he think we are? Fucking magicians? Anyway, me and Paul managed to fix half of the shit that the car had wrong with it, so we don't have as much to be done tomorrow but I've had no lunch, I'm hungry, tired and not in the mood. And to top it all off, the car is an absolute piece of shit; even shittier than yours, believe it or not." He huffs in anger, slamming his hands down on the counter-top.

I flinch slightly at the sound of his hands making contact with the cold marble, wanting nothing more than to run back upstairs into the privacy of the bathroom. I should've _known _not to come down here as soon as he returned from work, for God's sake.

But why is he complaining?! Sure enough, he may work his ass of all day, but that is what a job's about! If it wasn't for his job, we'd have both been thrown out of this house and would have to live on the streets. I mean, it's not like we're exactly rolling in the money; or at least, I'm not. I know Jacob doesn't ever bring back all of his earnings from the garage, which means I occasionally have to dip into my savings to pay for, _yet again, _another bill. Not something I want to be doing; especially when I know that my money could save my life one day.

Collecting together my thoughts, I try to change my voice to something that with any luck, sounds along the lines of sympathy. "Um, yeah I don't blame you for being angry. But hopefully it'll be worth it, and the money we get can go towards those bills that need paying...less stress for us then." I smile so that he doesn't feel as though I'm annoying him.

"Hah!" He scoffs. "_We? _Pretty sure _you_ didn't do the hard work, Bella. I did, and I already know what _I'm_ gonna spend it on: beer and a good night out with the guys." He smirks, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

I force a smile, wishing he was joking. Looking around the kitchen, his thick brows furrow when he sees no pots or pans on the stove-top.

"Bella, where's dinner?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

_Oh no._

I completely forgot about making his dinner after I fell over. Discreetly moving away from him, my breath quickens as I panic, knowing that he's going to flip.

Crap. I'm such an idiot. Gulping, I try to speak as calmly as I can. "Um, well... I returned from the store to get ingredients for tonight, but I tripped on my way in holding the groceries. I had to run upstairs real quick because I fell on my wrist, and I had to clean myself up." Looking at his face, I warily examine his reaction.

Oh gosh, he's not happy.

"Fucking what?!" He barks, scowling at me. "Don't you lie to me, you stupid woman. I'm not dense, you know! As much as you like to think so, I _do _have a brain!" He shouts, making his way towards me. "If you didn't want to cook for me, then you should've told me and I wouldn't have even bothered to come home. I would've gotten something to eat with the guys, Bella. For God's sake, do you even have a brain?!"

Oh shit. I have to get out of here. Wiping my clammy hands on my jean clad legs, my mind starts going haywire. It's one of his bad days – why on _earth _did I have to be such a clumsy idiot, today of all days?! Now I was going to get it.

Putting my hands up in defense, I try to calm him down. "Jake, that's not what I think; I know you're not dense, but I promise I'm not lying. It's me who's stupid, and I should've watched my step. How about you watch some TV whilst I quickly make dinner for us? I got ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise?" _Please, just listen and get away from me. _

Stalking closer towards me, he brings his face up to mine and glares at me. "Useless. Fucking useless, I'm telling you. I'll let it slide this time - just hurry the fuck on with it, because I'm hungry." He spits, storming towards the living room and blasting on the television.

Oh, thank you God. Inhaling sharply, I shakily get out a saucepan, adding it with water. After glancing to my left to make sure he's gone, I lean back heavily against the cupboards, blinking back tears.

* * *

I sit at the dining room table, eating my dinner alone, as usual.

Jacob never sits at the dinner table with me, choosing to scoff his meal in front of the television with a can of beer. He doesn't do a lot of things with me anymore.

Twirling spaghetti on my fork, I can't help but frown at what my life has become. I miss my old life; the old me. The girl that loved to laugh, spend time with friends, and just live in the moment.

But that girl's long gone.

In fact, she hasn't been since the day her heart shattered into pieces. Her parents took her with them, and I doubted she was ever coming back.

Thinking of that dreadful day, my shoulders slump. I still haven't fully accepted the death of my parents. To be honest, looking back on it, I can hardly remember how I coped. All I can remember is feeling as though I was in a trance. I couldn't speak, eat or function for who knows how many days.

But I had no choice, when all of a sudden I was being told by Billy Black to pack my bags.

_He grunted with the effort of holding up two boxes, putting them down on my bed. "C'mon Iz, ain't it time you did something? Your parent's death was a horrible thing, and I deeply regret it from the bottom of my heart, but you can't go living the rest of your life like this." _

_Making his way over to me, he touched my shoulder with his hand. "Now, sort whatever you want into that box, and whatever you don't want into this one. I promised your father that I'd look after you, and I never break my promises. And what I do promise, is that you're not alone in this." He smiled sadly at me, rubbing my back. _

_Swallowing back my tears, I looked up at him and mustered a watery smile. "Thank you so much, Billy. I'm so grateful for what you're doing." _

"_Ah, nonsense kid. That's what godfather's are for," he winked, whilst making his way out of my bedroom, down the hallway. "Oh yeah, I've called Jacob over to help you pack. You and him are gonna get along like a house on fire!" He shouted._

_I didn't tell him that I wasn't really in the mood for company; I felt too cruel. After all, look at how much he was doing for me. He was practically adopting me and granting me a brother who I could share my burdens with, which meant I had to at least to show my gratitude. _

_However, little did I know that Jacob Black was going to soon be the biggest burden of my life, and far from being the brother I never had._

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps come closer towards the kitchen. My appetite is well and truly gone. Pushing my plate back that is still full of cold food, I stand up and make my way over to the cupboard, emptying my plate into a container and storing it in the fridge.

"Why are you not eating that?" Jacob asks, dumping his dirty plate on the counter top.

Is he going to shout at me for not eating? I kind of wouldn't blame him if he does. It'd take a fool to not notice how much weight I have lost lately, but it's hard to have an appetite with what my life is like at the moment. Struggling to find a job, living in a house I don't want to live in, living _with _somebody I don't want to live with, and overall, feeling down in the dumps, certainly doesn't help.

"I'm actually not that hungry," I reply, looking up at him timidly, waiting for him to shout at me for being so careless.

"Huh, more for me then, I guess," he shrugs. "I'll take it with me for dinner at the garage tomorrow."

Oh.

The fact that he doesn't notice my non-existent appetite, or care about how I'm doing, hurts me more than it should – more than if he was to yell at me.

"You do that." I dejectedly reply, picking up his dirty dish and putting it into the dishwasher. I needed to leave him, I knew it - but I wasn't brave enough. Where would I go? And what if he was to catch me? I dread to think what the consequences would be.

Grabbing another beer from the fridge, he turns to me and narrows his eyes. "What's up with you? Now what have I done?" Scowling, he opens his beer, finishing it all in one go, and squashes the can with his hand, not moving his narrowed gaze off me.

"Nothing," I sigh quietly. I'm not in the right frame of mind to endure his moodiness, instead, walking out of the kitchen, heading upstairs for a hot bath. The only room in the house I can escape from him. Thank god for small miracles, granted in the form of locks.

"Oi!" He yells. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I start to walk faster as I hear his footsteps swiftly catching up to mine. Panicking, I'm about to bolt up the stairs, feeling his body heat right behind me.

"Ouch!" I cry out in pain, as his rough hand suddenly clamps down onto my aching wrist, pulling me towards him. "Jacob, let go! I hurt my wrist earlier, and you're making it worse," I whimper, trying to extract it from his vice grip.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck your problem is," he sneers, pressing his body into mine against the wall. Pushing my cheek to rest on the surface of the cold wall, he brings his face close to mine, and whispers in my ear. "Why the _fuck, _do you think it's ok to walk away from me like that whilst I'm speaking to you?"

I whimper, closing my eyes tightly. "Answer me, you bitch!"He yells, pushing me harder into the wall, still clutching onto my wrist and squeezing it tightly.

"Jacob, _stop_!" I shout, feeling it start to throb. "I wasn't walking away from you; I went up to run myself a bath. That's all. Please, Jacob, you're hurting me." I whisper, not wanting to upset him any further.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Bella. I'm your fucking boyfriend, and I'll do whatever I want to do to you!" He yells, slapping me across the cheek with his large hand; causing me to bite painfully into my lip, the taste of copper in my mouth. "I'm in charge of you now, remember? Seeing as nobody else will want you, you're stuck with me, so you'd better fucking respect me, seeing as everyone else has left you." He mocks, shoving me forcefully against the door, causing the handle to dig into my lower back. "It's a no wonder your parents are gone; I think I can see why! I bet they're glad to be rid of you!" He laughs, mockingly. "Since your beloved father can no longer see what you're like, you've become a different person, Bella Swan. You're a rude bitch, and your parents would be rolling in their graves if they could see how you act towards me. Remember this for the next time you decide to act bad-mannered." He scoffs, looking at me with shame and disgust.

Abruptly letting go of me, he pushes me once more before letting go, causing me to fall against the wall, crying as I jab my shoulder with the door handle, dropping down to the floor. Cradling my wrist, I try to tuck my head into the space between my legs, and wrap my free arm around my body, knowing what's to come next.

_Please, please stop. Go away! _I sob internally, wanting nothing more than to just vanish into thin air. But my silent pleas are left unanswered, as a sharp pain shoots through my body when his foot swiftly makes contact with my stomach.

I muffle my cry with my other hand, trying to block the sound that is so desperately trying to make its way through, as my body shakes with the force of me crying. I know not to make a sound– it'll only provoke him and make him worse. Instead, I have to try to remain as still and silent as I can, waiting for it to be over.

_Please, God. I cant take this anymore. _

After a couple more agonizing swift kicks, he mutters a profanity under his breath and stalks out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Releasing my hand from my mouth, I let out a sob, pain rippling through my poor and battered body. I don't know what to do, it just hurts too much.

He has never kicked me more than once before, and I'm not sure whether he's broken a bone. But what I do know, is that I had to move from this spot before he gets back.

Bracing myself, I get on all fours, knowing I won't be able to stand. However, I foget about my wrist, bending it at an angle and then wailing as it pulses with white hot pain. _Fuck. _

Somehow, I make it up the stairs and into the bathroom, slumping onto the floor as my body screams with pain and fatigue, tears blurring my vision so much, that the colours of the ugly bathroom tiles blend together, merging into one.

Sobbing helplessly, I delicately wrap my fingers around my wrist, wincing as they make contact with it. Staring at the rotting ceiling, my mind drifts, as salty tears caress their way down my cheeks, leaving a pathway behind.

This was the last straw. I have to go, _now. _But even thinking about it makes my heartbeat start pumping violently, again. I can't leave. I'm not strong enough to face him.

I've contemplated leaving him many times, but I can't face to think about it. I always stick around like the stupid fool I am, too scared to just _do_ it. I should've known from the start that he would turn out to be like this. Heck, if the randomly raised temper and painful way he gripped me wasn't enough of an indication – why didn't I just pay attention to the signs?

But I didn't know what I was doing. I was forced into this relationship, having _no _other experience with guys at all. I was distraught, and Jacob was there. He was a shoulder to cry on, a person to share my burdens with, and most importantly, a friend.

But that changed very quickly after poor Billy died of a heart attack - and soon after, it was the opposite way: rather than _him_ cheering me up, it was him making me cry. I am so unhappy, living a life at 20 years old being abused. I don't deserve this. _No-body deserves this cruel life._

I didn't have the chance to go to college, make new friends and live a life like any young person would. Therefore, I am a stay at home slave, who cooks, cleans and gets beaten up by a man who I don't even want to be around. He knows I'm not brave enough to tell anybody about him, which is why he adopts such a carefree and cocky demeanour.

I sit there for so long thinking. But I realise a lot during that time, and I make up my mind. Tonight, when he is asleep, I'll sneak out and go somewhere. _Anywhere away from here. _I don't need to pack anything; I have nothing of value in this disgusting house, with its disgusting secrets. But, what if he wakes up whilst I'm trying to escape?

Blood drains from my face as I think of what he would do to me if he found out.

_No_! Shaking my head, I stop thinking of that. I have to be strong. Where was the determined Bella from all those years ago?

I realise sadly, that she hadn't gone with her parents; Jacob had stolen her away a lot time ago. But I want her back. A surge of determination shoots through my body, encouraging me to be confident and brave.

I don't know how many hours passes, but by the time I stop thinking and gain enough energy to stand up, it's dark out. The sun has long gone, leaving me behind; always behind. But not for much longer, I think, with a weak smile.

Bracing myself on the edge of the sink with my good wrist, I look up in the mirror, cringing at what I see. My cheek is red with the force of his hand, my lip is cut on the corner with dried blood, my eyes are red and puffy, and my face is covered in dried tear marks. My hair is a complete mess and the skin beneath my eyes is the darkest shade I've ever seen it look. But regardless of the imperfections, I look happy and determined. Something I haven't looked like for a very long time.

"Yeah, I can do this," I whisper shakily to myself, catching sight of my upturned lips. "I'm gonna escape this prison, and never look back."

* * *

**Hey, dolls! Hope you liked it! I know it's a bit shaky and not the best, but I have been opening this document, and typing away like crazy whenever I got the chance to! At college, in between breaks and lunches, during lessons...shhh ;) &amp; now finally, at home in my bed! It's time for me to go to sleep now, as I have to get up early in the morning.**

**Yay, I got my first reviewer! :D**

**CheleOnRage712**** – Yay, thanks a lot for your review, Chele! I'm glad you like it so far! xx**

**Please review guys! :)  
**

**It _honestly_ would mean a lot! Lots of love! 3**

**\- Until next time,**

**TranquilTyper.**

**xxx **


	3. Break Away

**Hello guys :)**

**I've had quite a few favourites and follows on this story (more than I expected so far), thanks a lot! :D**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter! Just finished my AS (first year of college) exams today, so I couldn't be happier!**

_**Ayshxo**_**– Thanks for your review! Enjoy the update!**

**Please review guys! Reviews = make me motivated to write more! :)**

* * *

"_Rather than turning the page, it's much easier to just throw the book away."__  
_― Anthony Liccione.

* * *

It's currently 02:28am in the morning, and Jacob still hasn't returned home. Speaking of, where has he even gone? I've been lying down on this lumpy mattress for God knows how long, just waiting for him to get back.

There's no way I can sleep. I'll probably end up snoozing through the entire night; leaving me no chance of an escape. I'm just going to have to try and keep myself awake, no matter how tired I am. But where is he?! He always storms out after an 'argument' with me, but never has he stayed out until this late.

I can't help but panic a little for him; it's a reaction that I'm used to.

I fight the need to curl up in a ball and succumb into sleep. However, after a few more minutes of staring into darkness, my eyelids droop and close as the blissful feeling of sleep overtakes me.

* * *

I startle awake as I hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly glancing over at the digital clock, the bright red numbers glare at me, showing that it's 03:44am.

_Crap, I fell asleep. Such an idiot!_ I gasp, suddenly feeling very awake.

Acting fast, I quickly turn over and scrunch my eyes shut as the door opens. I try to breathe steadily so that he thinks I'm sleeping; however, I can't help but start panicking as I hear him slowly walk closer towards me.

My breathing starts to quicken when the bed dips – and at the feel of his large hand on my shoulder, I think my heart may just beat its way out of my chest. _Oh God, please don't. Can't you see that I'm supposed to be sleeping!?_

But he doesn't. Oh God, who am I kidding, he knows it's a facade. My plan is already failing and it hasn't even started.

_Thump, thump, thump._

He leans closer towards me, and the smell of alcohol invades my nostrils. _Shit, he's drunk_. I should've gone when I had the chance to, but I was afraid he'd be outside, waiting.

I tense and wait for him to start spewing crude words at me; however, they do not come.

"Are you awake, babe?" He whispers, kissing my cheek sloppily. I continue breathing steadily, hoping he'll get the hint and go to sleep.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"I'm sorry about earlier, babe. I couldn't help it, though. You know what my life's like at the moment, y'know, work an' bills an' missing my dad. I was really hungry and for you to not have food ready for me, just... upset me. It made me think you didn't care about me anymore." He shakes me, trying to get me to wake up. "Bella? You awake?" He slurs, lightly smacking my cheek.

I swallow a lump in my throat, suddenly feeling teary. Why does he have to be such a stupid, soppy drunk? I can't help but feel a little torn, wanting to leave but not wanting it to end on such a bad note.

_Thump, thump, thump._

But, who am I kidding?! _This is why you're such a pushover_, I think. _Can't you see how much he hurts you?! Would he be like this if it wasn't for the alcohol?_

Yeah, I thought so.

Keeping my eyes scrunched shut, I slowly exhale and relax into the mattress when I feel him pull away and move to his own side of the bed. After battling with his trousers – or so I think, from the sounds of never ending rustling – he finally plummets into bed. I stay in my tense position, until I hear his breaths deepen, and the sound of his snoring fill the room. Thank God he's a heavy snorer; maybe he won't be able to hear me escape this house. _Or so you hope, _a doubtful part of me says.

But it's fine. I can do this.

Slowly exhaling a shaky breath, I carefully move one leg over to the edge of the bed, lifting it out of the duvet and quietly putting my foot onto the cold floor. Just like all of the rooms in this house, this floor has no carpet. It's not that we can't afford it; Jacob just thinks it's not a necessity. _Yeah right, _I roll my eyes, knowing why he didn't want to 'waste' the money on such terrible things like carpets. Alcohol was needed much more, apparently.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I slowly bring myself closer to the edge of the bed, planting both of my feet on the ground and slowly sitting up. Quickly peering over my shoulder, I double check to make sure he's still asleep. _Yep, thank God. _I reach a hand under my pillow and carefully smooth out the note I want to leave for Jacob, placing it on top of my pillow. On that note is everything I was unable to tell him in reality. I'm scared for him to read it, but it's still an exhilarating feeling.

I stand up as slow as I can in order for the mattress to not squeak and disturb Jacob, and I start to shuffle across the floor as slowly as I can – making sure to avoid all of the squeaky floorboards. However, luck is on my side, as I have practised this procedure to perfection on days in the past, where I didn't want to draw attention to myself when Jacob was downstairs with his rowdy friends. By the time I make it to the door, I already start to feel a little lighter. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm nearly there now – just a few more steps and then I'm one step closer to freedom, I think with exhilaration, as I try to stay as quiet as I possibly can.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I hold a trembling hand to my chest; my heart won't stop beating so fast. I'm scared, but it's not helping matters. Taking a shallow breath in, I slowly tiptoe my way to the door and shakily reach out my hand to clutch onto the –

"Bella?" Blood pounds in my ears and my gut wrenches as Jacob's groggy voice breaks the silence.

_Oh, shit_.

I stay frozen, paralysed to the floor. One hand reached out in mid air whilst I stand in the middle of the cold room in nothing but some jeans and a t-shirt. I stop breathing, waiting for him to say something else; _waiting for him to catch me in the midst of leaving him. _

Eyes pooling with tears, I hold my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the sounds of panic-stricken breathing escaping. Slowly turning my head, I catch sight of Jacob trying to find me in the bed, his hand sloppily smacking my side of the mattress.

Crap. Why is he awake?! This wasn't part of the plan!

"Erm, I'm over here, Jacob. Just going to the toilet, be right back." I calmly whisper, trying my best to not appear as frantic as I feel.

He sits up in bed, running his hand over his face, struggling to keep his eyes open.

I'm about to make a mad dash to the bathroom, so I can hyperventilate in peace at nearly being caught, when he stops me and tells me to face him.

"Bella? Where are your pyjamas? Why are you still wearing jeans?" He asks confusedly, looking me up and down.

_Quick, make something up! _

"Erm, I... I think I must've fallen asleep earlier on without meaning to. Forgot to change my clothes, so I'd better do that now." I panic, thinking what a dumb lie that was. "Erm, I'm just going to the toilet first." _Why is he looking at me like that?_ _And why is he not speaking back? "_You should go to sleep; I'll be back in a minute. Um... yeah. Goodnight." I choke out, practically throwing myself out of the room.

Shit, shit, shit. I bet he knows that something's up.

I quickly head towards the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Oh God. I know that he's going to be half awake now, waiting for me.

Exhaling a swift breath, I run my hands through my tangled hair and think of ways to get out.

Ok, ok. First things first, I have to calm down and think things through. My heart is beating so hard I can hear it in my ears, but I _must_ calm down. Acting fast, I turn on the shower full blast and open the window. Swallowing around a lump in my throat, I peer out into the dark garden. I can't do this! There's no way I can escape through the window without creating more of a scene and hurting myself. There isn't even anything there to help me climb down!

I'm going to have to go back through the bathroom door. Heading towards it, I slowly pull back the lock on the door with tense fingers, and open the door cautiously, wincing when I hear a creak sound. Crap. Hopefully the sound of the shower stopped him from hearing that.

Holding my breath, I slowly peer at the side of the door, thanking God that the door to the bedroom is still shut. Looking down the stairs into the cold hallway, I know that there's no way I can escape through the front door. It is way too noisy and I don't even know where he put the keys. _Damn, there's only one option left, _I grimace, knowing that I'm going to have to escape through a window – but not the bathroom window. Too dangerous.

Tiptoeing into the tiny spare room, full of boxes of Jacob's belongings from his old house, I quietly open the creaky window, furrowing my brows at the pain in my wrist. Patting my jean pockets to make sure the only money I own is there, I slip on some shoes and climb onto the windowsill, onto the outside of the roof, gasping as the pain in my side throbs even more. _Ouch._

Hearing a creak come from the bedroom behind me, panicking, I quickly roll out onto the roof, sliding down on the cold tiles until I reach the bottom. Looking down, the only view I get is the pavement below me, illuminated by the orange glow of the streetlamp across the street. Bracing myself for the pain, I quickly push off in one go; landing on my ankle as I land.

Tears building up in my eyes, I breathe heavily, as the pain of my ankle coupled with my ribs is agony. _No time to cry now, _I think. Go, go, go. Pushing myself up with all of the strength I have left, I hobble over to the side of the lawn, hiding behind a big oak tree.

Slumping against the tree, my mind is everywhere. _Oh my God. I'm out! _I think, with mixed emotions. I still have to go though, as I have no idea if Jacob has fallen asleep or is still waiting for me. But I can't. My body is exhausted, both from the physical abuse it was encountered with a while ago, as well as feeling fatigued. _I'll get up in a minute, _I think, as the reality of leaving Jacob and _this home _sinks in.

I can't help but feel sorry on Jacob. Does it make me bad for leaving him like this? Surely it doesn't make me a bad person? _Please God, forgive me if I'm doing wrong by going against Jacob's back. Also, please keep him away from me, so that I never have to see him again. _

As my heart finally stop racing and as I pray to God, my thoughts suddenly come to a screeching halt as brightness catches the corner of my eye; someone has turned the light on in the spare room. Jacob!

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Suddenly feeling more awake than I was, I quickly pull myself up and try my hardest to run down the street, holding onto the fences for support. It's dark and cold, and I can't even see where I'm going. But I have to keep going. My lungs burn and my body aches, until I have to stop to catch my breath – and then I'm running again. After a while, I don't even know where I'm heading, all I know is to _run. _

After what feels like too long, I stop and fall onto the ground, leaning against a lamp post. Breathing heavily and coughing, I look around and notice how much greenery there is. Street lamps glow on trees and grass, which cover nearly every inch of the ground, and heavy rain pours from grey clouds above. I then notice a worn out sign, with the words, 'Welcome to Forks.' Despite the situation I'm in, I can't help but smile slightly, as I instantly feel at peace within my surroundings. Welcome to Forks, indeed.


	4. New Start

**A/N:** Helloooo! :)

I've decided to do FF recommendations, for every chapter I write.

Today's fic is _Paper CutOuts _by _twistedcoincidence _– such a good story! I looove it :)

I got more reviewers, yay!

**kouga's older woman – **Thanks for the review! &amp; don't worry, it's gonna be uphill (ish) from now haha

**pdllss244 – **Thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter :)

**PLL92gal – **Thanks for the review! Enjoy :)

**Guest (sorry, no name!) – **Thank you for your review! Here's your update!

* * *

"_Courage is found in unlikely places."__  
__―__J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

Slumping onto the wood-soaked bench, I sigh internally and close my eyes. I am exhausted and cold. For the past hour, I've been stumbling around in the heavy rain, looking for _anywhere _to stay for the next couple of days. I have no idea where I am in Forks at all, and the fact that there are no signs of _any _hotels really doesn't help my nerves right now – heck, I'd even take a motel, I'm feeling that desperate.

I jump in fear as the sound of thunder rumbles ahead. I breathe out a fast and shaky breath, looking up at the sky, obscured by bleak, grey clouds. Sombre darkness has slowly faded into light, and I can hear the chirping of birds above me, as they soar through the sky.

For some reason, this doesn't comfort me; it makes me feel worse.

Because now it is early morning, I have to face up to what I did last night and cannot ignore it any more. I cannot hide in the comforting darkness of the night; rather, I am stripped bare of any chance to blend into the background, with the shadows of my past haunting me.

Tears pool into my eyes as I think about what I have done, and what Jacob had done.

_Why did he have to be the way he was? _I think sadly. _If only he was still the man he used to be. It would've been perfect._

_Stop self-pitying! _My subconscious mind shouts. _If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. _

But I still can't stop thinking about it.

What if Jacob finds me? Oh God, what would I do? He would take me back to that hell house as a prisoner. And just to make things easier for him, I'd be sat out here on a cold bench; not hidden away from him in the warmth of closed doors.

_Oh, no. What have I done?!_

My heart sinks into my stomach, as I realise there's no-one to help me through this.

_I'm all on my own, _I think with fear. Tears burn my puffy eyes as I anxiously scan the cold and desolate park, making sure Jacob hasn't somehow found me. But it's no use. My vision is blurred; the colours of the red swing set and green grass merging together as one.

The swing set. The rumble of thunder emerges from the skies, as memories of outings to the park with my beautiful parents fill my mind.

How ironic. The one place I loved to visit as a happy reminder of Renee and Charlie, now a place of tears and sadness. I miss my parents. I want them here with me.

_Help me, mom and dad._

Thinking of my parents intensifies the pain in my heart, and I cover my mouth, unable to control my emotions bubbling over. Hot tears spill, descending their way down my cold cheeks, leaving behind a burning trail. My body shakes and shakes with the sobs wracking through me; it's all too much.

My stomach churns and I tremble, clinging onto my throat with both of my hands. I choke over my sobs, trying to inhale. Oh, God, I can't breathe – a panic attack.

_Oh, crap._

I whimper, trying my hardest to remember what Doctor Jane advised me to do when the time was to come.

My heart hammers, trying to force its way out of my chest. _I'm so scared_.

_Come on, Bella! _Furrowing my brows, more tears fall from my eyes, as I realise I don't know what to do.

I fall off the bench onto the wet and dirty floor, hunching my head to my knees; focusing on breathing in and out.

_Breathe, Bella!_

_In._

_Out._

_In. _

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

I carry on this mantra, until I can breathe properly; willing my heart beat to slow down.

My breaths are shallow and quick, as I greedily gulp down air.

* * *

I don't know how long I sit there with my eyes closed, waiting for my body to calm down. But when I look up, the sun is shining brightly and there are people going about their daily errands.

_What time is it? _I drowsily think, wishing that I had brought my watch with me before I escaped.

Slowly standing up, I stretch my sore, lethargic body, touching my jean pocket to make sure my money hasn't got wet by the rain. _I'd better get out of here before I start getting weird looks._

Sluggishly walking on jelly-like legs, I make my way out of the entrance of the playground and onto the sidewalk; catching a beautiful woman looking at me sympathetically. She's dressed very nicely, and I briefly wonder where she is going.

I tense as she walks over to me; my paranoid mind wondering if she knows Jacob and is going to take me back.

However, my thoughts are interrupted when she reaches into her purse and sticks out a ten dollar note, smiling encouragingly.

_Oh. _Blood rushes to my cheeks as I stare at her flawlessly manicured hands.

_She thinks I'm a homeless woman_. My cheeks flame as I try to find the right words to say to her.

Looking up into her warm hazel eyes, I'm instantly reminded of my mom. Her hair is honey brown and cascades down her face in soft curls. _She really is beautiful, _I think, self-consciously.

I smile tightly at her, and my lip stings where Jacob hit me. I think its split open; however, I don't want to appear ungrateful.

"Um… thank you. But I don't need it. I have money. Thank you, though." I hoarsely stutter, wincing at my lip.

This time, the woman's face flushes as she realises I'm not homeless.

_Well technically, I am._

"Oh." She smiles embarrassedly. "I'm sorry dear, I feel awful."

"It's ok, thank you anyway." I speak quietly, looking down at the sidewalk, knotting my hands together.

She reaches into her handbag again, but this time she pulls out a tissue.

"Here you go, dear. Your lip is bleeding." She smiles softly at me, offering me the tissue.

Tears well in my eyes at her thoughtfulness. It's been a while since somebody cared. "Thank you," I sniff, taking the tissue off of her.

Dabbing my lip, I wince as it stings. I can feel her eyes roaming my face, my imperfections. I feel uncomfortable. Her brow furrows as she inspects my appearance, and I feel self-conscious.

"Are you ok?"

Looking up, I force a smile and reply that I'm fine.

"Actually," I quickly add, "do you know of any hotels nearby?"

"Oh! There is a motel that I know of. I've never been there myself, but I'm not really familiar with other hotels - Forks isn't exactly known for its tourists," she jokingly grins.

"That's fine, thanks." I breathe a sigh of relief. _Finally, I can sleep!_

The kind lady writes down the motel's address on another tissue and hands it to me.

"Thank you so much," I softly smile, folding up the tissue carefully and putting it into the front pocket of my jeans.

"Oh, it's no worries at all, dear. I'm glad to help." Her smile falters when she sees the ugly purple bruise on my stomach, as my top rides up. _Oh, crap._

"Um… are you sure you're-"

"Goodbye, thank you for your help. Have a good day." I cut her off, panicking and quickly walk away down the side-walk.

Once I'm away at a safe distance, I hide behind a building and peek where I was standing with the lady. Luckily, she's gone.

_Thank God, _I think with relief. That was a close one.

Putting my hand in my pocket, I retrieve the tissue lettered with the address and directions of the motel. I'm about to start walking, when I notice many people glancing at me with looks of curiosity and pity.

_Oh, my God. I bet I do look homeless._

Feeling uncomfortable and naked with strangers looking at me, I pull my hood up until it skims the top of my forehead, and make my way towards the place of my much needed rest.

* * *

Looking up at the sign on the building, I smile proudly as the words match the ones written on the tissue.

_Pacific Inn Motel._

Breathing a sigh of relief, I step into the door and I am immediately surrounded with the smell of smoke and greasy food.

_Beggars can't be choosers, I guess._

Walking up to the reception, I clear my throat at the woman at the desk, trying to get her attention.

"Hello there, and welcome to Pacif-." She breaks off as she looks up from the computer, her mouth opening as she examines my appearance.

I feel my cheeks get hot, and I pull the hood tighter around me, staring at her name tag. Lauren.

"Ah…um..." She clears her throat and plasters on a fake smile, reminding me of my own. "Hi there. Welcome to Pacific Inn Motel, what can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'd like a room for one person, please. Isabella Swan." I reply, feeling uncomfortable at her 'discreet' judgemental looks. She types something on the computer and then looks over at me.

"How many nights are you wanting to stay, Miss Swan?"

"How much would it be to stay for five nights?" _Please don't be too much, _I think.

"Let me just check that for you," she smiles brightly, enough to nearly make my headache worse. "Take a seat, I'll be right back."

I sit on the edge of a beige sofa, trying to avoid the stains on it. Looking around, I can tell that this motel isn't for the glamorous. The desk of the reception has been painted bright orange, and looks as though it used to be a bar. There is paperwork scattered on it, a computer and a printer. What I think to be Lauren's breakfast is also on there, which reminds me of how hungry I am.

There is a stack of fishing magazines on the stool beside me, which reminds me of my dad. Smiling, I am about to pick one up, when I hear the receptionist's heels click on the wooden floorboard as she makes her back from the office.

Standing up, I make my way back over to the desk/bar and wait for her to finish whatever she's doing on the computer.

"Alright, so I've checked on the database, and for five nights, the total sum will be two hundred and fifty dollars. However, if you want a room with a built in kitchen, there will be a charge of an additional two hundred dollars."

_Two hundred and fifty? That's not too bad, _I sigh with relief.

_Hmm… and the built in kitchen? _Not trying to sound mean, but no thanks.

She raises her eyebrows expectantly, manicured fingers poised over the keyboard, waiting.

"I'll take the room without the kitchen, please." Putting my hand in my pocket, I pull out my money that I have been saving over the years. Some of it falls from my hand onto the floor, which grabs Lauren's attention. Bending over, I wince at the pain and pick it all up, feeling uncomfortable with her seeing the amount I have with me. Its' not _that _much, but hopefully enough to keep me off the streets until I find myself a job.

"You should have a purse for that amount of money!" She gasps at me, and I shrug lightly at her, handing her the money. "Thank you, Miss Swan. Here's your key and room number. Down the corridor to your left. Do you need a hand with your bags?" She looks confusedly around me, trying to figure out where my belongings are.

"Um…I'm fine, thanks. Don't have any bags with me. Bye." I smile tightly, following her directions to my room. _Thank God, sleep!_

I quickly unlock the door to room number four, and slump against it. Not taking in any of my surroundings, I lock it again and quickly head through another door to use the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror opposite me, I kick off my worn out Converse, peel off my socks, and remove my wet clothes.

It sure is chilly in here.

I throw them over the door to dry and then grab the not-so-fluffy towel, wrapping it around my body. I then climb into the single bed and revel in the greatest feeling of my sore and overtired body sinking into the mattress. Bliss.

I am asleep within seconds.


End file.
